george_a_romeros_dawn_of_the_deadfandomcom-20200213-history
Dawn of the Dead: News Reports
These are the news reports from Dawn of the Dead. Aired in October of 1978 "Latest News - Live From The WGON TV Headquarters In Pittsburgh. Good Evening WGON will be there throughout the crisis, bringing you In-Depth coverage". Dr. Millard Rousch Report The normal question, the first question is always, Are these cannibals? No, they are not cannibals. Cannibalism in a true sense of the word implies an interspecies' activity. These creatures cannot be considered human. They prey on humans. They do not prey on each other; that's the difference. They attack and they feed only on warm human flesh. Intelligence? Seemingly little or no reasoning power, what basic skills remain are more remembered behaviours of normal life. There are reports of these creatures using tools. But even these actions are the most primitive; the use of external articles as bludgeons and so forth, I might point out to you that even animals will adopt the basic use of tool in this manner. These creatures are nothing but pure motorized instinct. We must not be lulled by the concept that these are our family members or our friends, they are not, they will not respond to such emotions THEY MUST BE ESTROYED ON SIGHT!!! That was Dr. Millard Rousch from the OEP, and later on, hopefully today, were not even exactly sure yet, I'm waiting for word on this from the same people, we expect to get him here for a live show, an actual live interview so we can discuss things with him. This is from the disease control scientists, you know, down in Atlanta, and this report says they are working on an analysis of this whole phenomenon, from the point of view of a viral disease, they are doing various laboratory tests to see if they can deal with it in that way and perhaps come up with some kind of a workable vaccine. The problem, according to this report, the problem they have run into in Atlanta, is that there are no live specimens' available. It seems in that area there aren't any. We've had a film report shot in Atlanta, but it has not arrived yet. I have just been told Dr. Millard Rousch is in the studio, and we can join the debate now live, with Dr. Rousch ...................... with that small amount the body is usually intact enough to be Mobil when it revives, they use maybe five percent Of the food available in the human body- what are you saying? I mean, you know, you scientists- DUMMIES!!! Are you suggesting- DUMMIES!!! We help them? DUMMIES!!! excuse me - listen quiet, QUIET, SSHHHHH!! one wonders whether it's worth saving....it's worth savingFor all I know, it's the brains that are already dead. It's the idiots that are still alive. your here And I have figured out how to stay alive too, and im trying to help you dummies. in your calm helping way, you do irritate people by the illogic way- in my calm helping way- the illogic way ILLOGICAL HELL, ILLOGICAL HELL I'm showing you a way that we can up the food supply 20 times the food supply for who? for a whole specimen that is walking around there in increasing numbers- we should FEED THEM?? what else you going to do with them?, give me an alternative.. I thought you scientists could come up with an actual way to solve the problem rather than feeding the opposition, it doesn't make any sense. well I can think of one other alternative, I can think of another alternative, yes, since they seem to congregate in heavily populated areas, and since we haven't touched upon our nuclear resources, why don't we drop bombs on all the big city's? your probably serious I am deadly serious! What are the choices? what about when they run out of food? They won't run out of food, that's the problem you see, and they won't run out of food while were still alive. If they did who cares what happens after were all dead? IF EVER A DESICION NEEDED TO BE MADE, ITS NOW!! the things that you're talking about here sound like just a bunch of people talking without actually figuring it out this is not political rattering, were not fighting- This is not the republicans versus the democrats, or they have got us in a hole economically, or were in another war. This is more crucial than that, we are down to the line folks, we are down to the line, there are no divisions among the- among living society shhhh at least let him finish- we've got to remain un-emotional, UN-EMOTIONAL!! we've got to remain rational..... Logical.............logical..........logical scientists always think in those kind of terms, it doesn't work that way, that's not how people really are we've got to remain logical, we've got to remain logical, we've got to, there's no choice, it has to be, it's that or the end. Sidney Burman Report Do you believe the dead are returning to life and attacking the living? Im not sure what to believe Doctor, all we get is what you people tell us and its hard enough to believe- ITS FACT! ITS FACT- Its hard enought to believe without you comming in here and telling us that we have to forget all human dignity! Human dignity? Yes! Our human dignity! Your not running a talk show here Mr.Burman,you can forget pitching an audiance for moral bullshit they wanna hear. Your talking about abandoning every human code- The public think, like yourself, that thissituation is being delt with irresponsibly by the public at large! Quiet now, Let him make his point!! You have not listened,you have not listened to the situation for three weeks!!what does it take? what does it take to make people see? People aren't willing to accept your solutions Doctor- and I, for one, dont blame them! Every dead body that is not exterminated becomes one of them.It gets up and kills, the people it kills get up and kill. Doctor Foster, We want some facts,the public needs facts, what do you have to give us? Well, there are several things we know for sure,you asked why they kill... They kill for one reason, they kill for food.... They eat their victims.Do you understand that Mr.Burman?thats what keeps them going. If we had listened,if we had dealt with this phenomenon properly, without emotion- Without Emotion it wouldn't have come to this. There is a Martial Law state in effect in Philadelphiaas in all other major cities in the country. It is the order of the OEP, by command of the Federal Goverment, the President of the United States, citizens may no longer occupy private residence, no matter how safely protected or well stocked. Citizens will be moved into central areas of the city A dead body must be exterminated, either by destroying the brain, or severing the brain from the rest of the body. This situation must be controlled before its too late! They are multiplying too rapidly! The bodies of the dead will be deliverd over to specialy equipped squads of the national guard for organised disposition. Category:Dawn Of The Dead Category:Films Category:Dawn of the Dead News Broadcasts